


Christmas Tree Viewing

by Minuete



Series: His and Her Angst [6]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Episode: s02e08 One Breath, F/M, Friendship, Light Angst, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Abduction Arc, author is procrastinating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuete/pseuds/Minuete
Summary: Scully invites Mulder out to view the Capital Christmas Tree broaching the topic of returning to the X-Files division.





	Christmas Tree Viewing

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always thought there had to be some slight resistance from Mulder having Scully return to the X-Files division.

Mulder was already waiting for her when she called him to rendez-vous at the Capitol Christmas Tree earlier that night. The crowd died down due to the drop in temperature, making it easier for Scully to spot Mulder who was standing slightly away from the small crowd dressed in the winter jacket he’d worn to Alaska and jeans. It wasn’t on a whim that Scully asked to meet; she needed to see Mulder in person about the matter.

“Thanks for meeting me here,” Scully said when she approached him. She herself was dressed in the same jacket she wore to Alaska, thick leggings, and winter boots. It was a crisp night, and she could see her breath as she spoke, feeling the air burning her lungs reminding her that she was alive.

“Anytime, Scully. Though next time I wouldn’t mind meeting up at a diner,” Mulder replied smiling as he studied her from head-to-toe. She knew she looked like a child with her hair tucked under the jacket hoodie, her cheeks and nose rosy from the weather. Leave it to Mulder to bring up Alaska with a quip, “Glad to see your jacket wasn’t burned with the ice worms.”

“Likewise,” she replied, “I wanted to see a lighted Christmas tree, since I didn’t really get a chance to partake in decorating one…” Scully trailed off looking over towards the tree, “It’s odd not seeing one in my living room this year…” She didn’t want to glance up at Mulder. She didn’t want to risk seeing any expressions of guilt. She caught glimpses of it when he initially visited her in the hospital, but once she was discharged, Mulder didn’t come and visit. He wished her to “get well soon” and called on occasion to check up on her. Missy and her mom teased her saying there was a lack of privacy due to their presence at her apartment all the time, the pair duly earning her patented eye roll.

Mulder remained silent as he stepped closer to her and turned to look at the tree himself. Their jackets sleeves brushing against the other. The two Scully women quickly threw together a small Christmas tree at the home, so there was a tree she got to see during the holidays, but she knew there wasn’t any intention from her family this year to have one. They were planning for death—her death—as they spoke their piece by her bedside.

“I was hoping to remember what happened to me while I was gone. A Christmas gift of some sorts for you,” Scully said. She recalled feeling frustrated, displaced as the world moved on without her for three months. She could only remember being grabbed by Duane Barry, and then nothing. A complete blank slate. She now understood how Mulder felt, when she retrieved him from Ellens Air Force Base and his memories were removed. Only she didn’t know if her memories were removed by force, or if it were a survival mechanism her brain developed. She felt his sleeve move away, sensed that he shifted his weight to look at her.

“I told you not to worry about that,” Mulder murmured sounding pained, “you’re back now. It doesn’t matter…”

“But it does matter, Mulder. It matters to me,” Scully said as she looked up at him, saw concern and uncertainty in his eyes. She looked back at the Capital Christmas tree again, “I’d placed a request to transfer back to the X-Files a week before the holiday break.”

“I know. Skinner informed me.”

“Once I get the medical clearance, psych evaluation, and requalification completed, I should be able to return to work again a couple weeks after the new year,” she continued, “but there seems to be push back on the admin side. A second psych eval requested.” She could see Mulder starting to toe a spot on the ground, fixated on clearing the small patch of snow with his boot from the corner of her eye. “You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you?”

They eyed each other. Her icy glare challenging his steely gaze for a beat, perhaps two. Mulder was the first to break, “Okay, fine. I requested the second psych eval! I mean—dammit, Scully! You gotta be crazy to return to the X-Files after what happened to you! You can stay safe by being as far away from the basement as possible!”

“That’s bullshit, Mulder! You know this better than anyone,” Scully hissed, “I took the same oath as you when I joined the FBI. I know the risks. I need to know who these people are that took me, who may have taken Samantha.”

“I can find them for you—“

“You’re not my keeper, Mulder. You know as well as I do that we work better together than apart. And besides, let’s say I don’t get assigned to the X-Files, who’s to say that they won’t plant you another spy? Another Alex Krycek?”

Mulder scowled at the mention of Krycek’s name, shaking his head, “That fucking bastard delayed me from getting to you in time…” He then leered at Scully and said in a low tone, “And you’re right. It would be hard to find another honest partner who’s willing to bare all on the first case together.”

“Shut up, Mulder,” she mumbled relieved that her blush is mixed in with the flush that was already present from the weather. Mulder seemed deflated as he looked down on the ground again, observing the patch of snow he mustered up with his boot. She pulled out her hand from her jacket pocket and reached up to cup his cheek. “Hey-“

“Jesus, Scully! Your hand is like ice!” Mulder exclaimed as he jerked away, interrupting what Scully was gong to say.

“Sorry, I forgot my gloves at home,” Scully replied and was about to tuck her hand away, but Mulder grabbed it.

“Here, Scully, just borrow my gloves for now. I have a couple hand warmers in my pockets.”

“What? No. Just pass those hand warmers to me,” she protested but Mulder wasn’t having it. He slipped his gloves on her hands.

“No can do, Scully. These hand warmers are dying,” he replied. Scully held up her hands as if she was going to enter a surgical room. His gloves were huge on her. Couple that with her current attire and she looked more like a little girl than anything else.

“Mulder, I look ridiculous,” she sighed.

“Yeah you do,” Mulder agreed chuckling, “but let this teach you a lesson to remember your gloves next time.” He turned back to the Christmas tree to admire it again, then finally spoke, “I’ll retract the second psych eval, Scully.”

“Yeah?” She couldn’t help but grin. They would be back to being partners again soon. Mulder nodded and reached over to give Scully a side hug, before breaking away to tuck his hand in his jacket pocket.

“Did you get your fill yet of seeing a large tree with large, colorful lights on it?” he asked after a couple minutes passed with comfortable silence between them.

“It beats seeing a big bell with a big crack on it,” Scully responded with a smile remembering the two of them seeing the Liberty Bell for Mulder’s own amusement and curiosity. Mulder let out a sardonic chuckle as she returned his gloves to him.

“Come on, I’ll treat you to some hot cocoa,” Mulder offered, “My ass is freezing out here.” The two headed back to their cars with Mulder guiding her at the small of her back.

 

 


End file.
